


Remedy

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Bazooka Loops [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Child Acquistion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Dino/Kyoya/Tsuna, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Dino/Kyōya, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Dino/Tsuna, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Eiko/Tsuyoshi, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Takeshi/Squalo, Opportunistic Dino (Reborn!), Time Travel, Tsuna's Luck, Twenty Year Later Dino (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: He really hadn'tmeantfor them to poke this particular hornet's nest. But now they have, he'd really rather make sure this particular problem is properly remedied.Or: there are advantages to being a Sky that plays at being the Sun Arcobaleno from time to time.
Series: Bazooka Loops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. POV Dino

The pink smoke swirls around him, tugging at his Flames, and Romario’s eyes go wide; his consigliere throws him the messenger bag they’d prepared just in case, and then he relaxes and allows himself to be yanked back in time by the damn bazooka.

(It had been weeks since that first loop; he’d thought that maybe, just maybe their timelines had slid out of alignment. But never mind; he was sure his own would find some way to entertain his younger self.)

… this, however, is not where he expected to land. He’d expected to be in Sicily, in the area between his own lands and the Bovino’s and this definitely _isn’t_ Sicily. Even if he didn’t recognise the room, the density of Flames in the room is familiar (something had set the Asari menfolk off; something serious). He resists the urge to go for his whip, and instead spreads his Flames, allowing them to fill and over-flow the room they’re in and out into the restaurant proper. He wraps them around _everyone_ in the space, holding the four dying Flames in place and soothing the two new-but-ragged Flames in the same space.

“Reborn, _what_ did you _do_?!” He fixes his former tutor with a pointed glare.

“It wasn’t _me_. But I did think, given what you said last time, that you might be more useful for remedying the current situation than pipsqueak-Dino; you might actually be able to save Swallow Blossom, sí?” He twitches; he knows he should know that name. He’s sure that Squalo’s ranted _something_ about the name.

“You’re so fucking lucky that I’m not holding the pacifier this week and I’ve studied with Niccola and Lussuria and Daisy over the years. I assume she’s one of the ones I can feel flickering-and-dying nearby?” His former tutor nods and Romario (impossibly young; his consigliere doesn’t have a single grey hair) opens his mouth and then shuts it with a snap when his eyes flick to him. “You can explain why we’re in Namimori after I’ve performed a minor miracle.”

He stalks through Takesushi, trying to remember what he’d been dragged back into. The dying are in the kitchen; Tsuyoshi snarls at him when he enters, and he presses his Flames on the man, forcing him to submit long enough for him to assess the situation. Given that one of the dying is a pregnant woman, clearly trying to defend herself and a tiny Rain - one of the two raggedy, new Flames flickering and flaring erratically - it’s easy to decide who to heal.

Actually healing her is trickier. She’s not doing it deliberately, but her Flames are clearly making one last, desperate attempt to save her life, and they’re misreading his attempts to heal her. He doesn’t like the option that’s left to him, and gods, he hopes that this will carry over when the bazooka swap ‘ends’.

He eases his Flame’s pressure, selectively, and Tsuyoshi lunges, intent on reaching his wife and child, and he sighs and wraps his Flames around the man. The Rain goes limp, and he smiles ruefully. “I need to know her name, Tsuyoshi. I can save both of them, but her Flames are out of her conscious control, and there’s only one way to fix that.”

“Yamamoto Eiko, Hanagumori no Tsubame.”

He pours his Flames into her and speaks to her _soul_. Directly to her Flames, and they waver and he declares _no_. They will not die. Not yet. Not before the bright, joyous Sky dependent on them is ready to thrive by herself. Not even then, but he knows better than to ask for forever on a first ‘date’. The Lighting Flames flicker, uncertain - he has a Lightning Guardian (he’s not sure if his younger self has) - but he’s had twenty years of watching his fluffy little otouto break all of the Sicilian ‘rules’ as to how things should work. He pulls Tsuyoshi in - that’s a simple click, the existing bond slotting perfectly into place - and uses her husband to make his Sky even _more_ tempting and finally, finally she surrenders, and his Flames pours over her in a brilliant healing rush.

He leaves Tsuyoshi to check on the man’s wife and crouches next to the tiny Rain he now recognises. “Are you alright, Takeshi-tan? Did any of the men hurt you?”

“Nuh-uh. Kaa-chan saved Keshi-tan. And Takeshi-tan saved kaa-chan, too. Kintoki-sama helped Keshi-tan!” Takeshi was cuddling a tantō that was like a tachi in the tiny Rain’s arms. “Then tenjō-sama saved kaa-chan, too. Tenjō-sama save Tsu-tan for Keshi-tan, too?”

“It depends on why Tsu-tan needs saved, Keshi-tan.” He could guess why he’d landed in Namimori; his younger-self and his Guardians must have decided that their Cloud at least needed _checking_ on. Tsuna’s luck probably explained the timing. “If he only needs saving from his adults not allowing him enough candy -”

Takeshi sticks his tiny tongue out at him. “Tsu-tan was shiny like imouto-chan’s shiny and then Tsu-tan stopped being shiny, and ev’ryone’s mean to Tsu-tan when Keshi-tan and Kyō-tama aren’t watching Tsu-tan.” He scrubs his eyes and sighs. There was no way he could leave any version of his fluffy otouto Sealed. And if Tsuna were unSealed and not in Namimori, Kyōya would follow his fluffy territory all the way to Italy, and his mother would aid and abet the trip. He was actually sort of grateful that he wasn’t going to be the one doing the wrangling. (His Kyoya was going to laugh hysterically.)

“If I carry you, ’Keshi-tan, can you guide me to your Tsu-tan, or do I need to get your Kyō-tama’s attention?”

“Keshi-tan knows where Tsu-tan is. Tsu-tan sparkles, just a tiny bit. Just enough Keshi-tan and Kyō-tama can find Tsu-tan.” He winces and resolves to be nicer to his otouto’s Rain in future.

(Takeshi had never ended up in his bed, and the Rain always seemed a little huffy when he and Kyōya saw to his fluffy little otouto’s needs; he’d assumed it was the swordsman being jealous that Tsuna turned to them, rather than him, but seven years of _nearly_ being able to feel your Sky would send anyone insane; the Varia were evidence of _that_. It would actually explain a _lot_ about the Squalo and Takeshi show.)

“Does he live near enough for us to walk to, Keshi-kun, or do I need to get my wakagashira to drive us?” The little Rain tilts his head then holds out his arms. He picks him up, settling the four-year-old on his hip. “I’ll take that as nearby.”

“’f tenjō-tama leaves by _that_ door, and think about Tsu-tan, Tsu-tan is nearby. Tsu-tan no near front door.” The Rain on his hip points at a non-descript door covered in his new Misty-Lightning’s Flames. (It was going to hurt, not having that bond in the future.)

He slips through the door - his new Rain is busy trying to help his new Misty-Lightning calm their irate daughter down before she makes a premature appearance - and tries not to fight the Flames. He makes a note where they’re spat out and snorts; he’d wondered who had originally built Kyōya’s sidleways, but he’d never have guessed that Takeshi’s mother had been the one to create them. Or bring them back from obscurity? Both were possibilities, and he wished he could have met her in his own timeline.

They ‘step’ out of the sidleway right into the garden of a house he recognises - even if it’s lawn is a lot smoother than he’s used to - and he hesitates for a moment, then puts Takeshi down on the floor. “I need you to knock on the door, Keshi-tan; I’m going to have to be a little bit mean to Tsu-tan’s okaasan. But it won’t hurt her for very long, I promise.”

“Tsu-tan’s okaasan calls Tsu-tan Dame-Tsuna. Tsu-tan’s okaasan is _mean_. Tenjō-tama should be mean, too.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right, kiddo.”

“Makes ’Keshi-tan feel better and save Tsu-tan, ’tho.” The little Rain dashes up to the door, and knocks, and he stands back up, grateful for his much-expanded ‘dignity’ range. He was right on the edge of it, and he steps warily.

Nana looks just like he remembers her from his first visit to Namimori in his own timeline. Pretty, sweet, and so badly Sky-adled that it makes him feel nauseous. He wouldn’t even really need to use his Flames; he certainly hadn’t then, and Takeshi would make his self-assigned mission far too simple.

“Tsu-tan come play with ’Keshi-tan, please? ’Keshi-tan’s tenjō-ji is here to supervise -” the little Rain bounces on his toes, and the woman looks almost puzzled.

“Why does Keshi-tan want to play with my Dame-Tsu-tan?”

“Because Tsu-tan is Keshi-tan’s.” He leans forward and snaffles the blade that had appeared in Takeshi’s hand at the woman’s words - he really wasn’t surprised, given what the Rain had seen that day that he wanted to gut his Sky’s mama for insulting him - and the tantō barely fights his intervention. He dazzles Nana in the same moment and steers her indoors.

“Go and get your Tsu-tan, ’Keshi. He needs to bring any precious things; he won’t be coming back.” The tiny Rain nods, and scampers up the stairs, leaving him to deal with Nana. There wasn’t much he could do with the woman other than ensuring she doesn't remember his little bout of kidnapping; he ends up laying her on the couch to sleep off his dazzling and crosses to the stairs to wait for his little menaces.

The boys tumble down the stairs quickly, the tiny Rain carrying a small backpack (too small, but his younger-self would remedy any issues with its contents) and towing a tiny, hyper-fluffy version of his otouto-kun.

He crouches, not wanting to intimidate his tiny otouto, and the little brunet eyes him warily. “Hey, sweetheart. My name’s Dino; can we get you somewhere a little safer? Takeshi’s otousama and okaachama are both there already, and I’m hoping we can get your sparkles back, providing you want them?” Tsuna nods shyly and launches himself into his arms, and he wraps his arms and Flames around the tiny brunet, suppressing his shudder at the feel of the Seal. It was almost tacky, and still clearly trying to ‘set’ around his otouto’s Flames, and he pushes it back as best as he can without prior preparation.

(Even that’s enough that he can _feel_ Takeshi’s bond to his Sky snap back into place properly.)

“Boss -?” He can feel the pink smoke trying to form, and he makes an annoyed sound at the back of his throat and turns just enough to face 'Maro, currently stood in the doorway.

He switches from the Japanese he’s using with the kids back to Italian, and tosses the messenger bag he's been carrying all along to his impossibly young Sun. “I’d meant for you to leave this hornet’s nest unpoked, ’Maro. Tsuna needs to be a Family Secret; you’ll understand why when he’s a little older.” He pauses, debating on whether to try and put his burr down and decides against it. “If the bazooka sends him home with me, I’ll try to bring him ‘back’ when it’s next fired. I suggest recruiting Xanxus to help you field Kyōya when he arrives in Sicily. He’s the only one I can think of that’ll enjoy his fury.” The pink smoke finally curls around him, and Takeshi slams into him, too; the process stutters - he had his Flames wrapped around Tsuna, rendering him almost invisible to the bazooka, but Takeshi was outside that bubble - and he holds his breath for that single, endless moment, not entirely sure they were going to 'land' where and when they _should_.

“You do realise you could have told me you were feeling broody, Haneuma, rather than resorting to kidnap like some common _thug_.”


	2. POV Kyōya

“Well it’s not like you could have done anything about it, Kyō-koi. You’re a little undersized for your part in the process at the moment.” He snorts in annoyed amusement at his husband’s retort. “I was going to discuss it with you when I’d talked my otouto into helping me rearrange the schedules.”

“Kyō-tama?” The little one holding onto his husband’s leg lets go and turns big, bright eyes on him. Familiar eyes, familiar Flames, and he resists the urge to headdesk. “Why’s Kyō-tama’s tiny -?”

“I’m taking a turn at stabilising the world, sword-kitten.” He eyes the tiny form in his husband’s arms, with it’s rather characteristic fluffy hair (and it’s utter lack of Flames). “- that’s the omnivore-kit in your arms, isn’t it?”

“It is. Freshly Sealed.” He winces at the anger in his husband’s Flames. “On a lighter note I’m visiting one of the cut-free timelines. So we can fix it. Your attempt to change my tattoos didn’t take after all … though we can negotiate about _that_ later. I didn’t realise that was why you were scheduling your turns at the Cloud pacifier to avoid half your Clan’s invitations.” He raises an eyebrow, and his husband pulls a face and the Flame retreats from his neck and the barbed wire vanishes from his hand entirely. “How did you think I moved so easily in high society on the mainland, Kyō-koi?”

“Hn.” His husband chuckles at his put-upon grumble.

“I can certainly hide them long enough for an onsen visit or a tea ceremony with your jii-sama.” Dino’s Flames carress his, soothing the places made spiky by the pacifier, and his husband gives him a pleading look. “Can you settle them in the nursery, or persuade Chiara to do it? I need to get hold of my otouto and take some … precautions.” He raises an eyebrow at his husband, who makes a familiar flicking gesture with his free hand. Yes. That would be rather interesting to explain, given that the younger sword-carnivore was on guard duty. “Plus we’ll need my otouto if I can’t lift the Seal myself; I don’t remember either mine or his being keyed, but then Reborn tends to break them the hard way. He claims it builds _character_.”

His husband puts the tiny version of his fluffly little animal down next to the tiny version of _his_ sword-carnivore and he rolls his eyes. “Follow me, small animals.” He suspects that their youngest will materialise out of the woodwork the moment she registers the presence of their Flames; her hypersensitivity to them is part of why she is so clearly his husband’s daughter. (At least she isn’t as clumsy, though that’s probably because she’s about as fond of crowds as he, himself, is.) 

He’s right; before they’ve even crossed into the Family Wing, his youngest materialises from the direction of the stables. “Chichi-ue?” There’s a wealth of questions all wrapped up in the affectionate word, including her seeking reassurance.

“The Bovino Bazooka, musume. Your Papa has been having fun in the past and brought back a pair of hitch-hikers.”

“… so not Tsuna-ji and ’Keshi-ji on emergency pacifier duty then.”

“Indeed. They are the age they appear.” He switches languages, confident that neither of the boys speak italian, yet. “And Chiara? The sword-kitten is newly active, and I suspect has killed today, given the blood I can smell.” She tilts her head, curious. He pulls a face at her and explains. “He and I originally bonded to your fluffy-ji in hoikujo and _suffered_ for it while your fluff-ji was Sealed. Do _not_ make yourself any sort of threat; he can likely summon their sword, and he won’t have learned self-control yet; the Asari normally activate in their teens and their training regime is planned around that.”

“So like a feral-and-injured stallion, chichi?”

“A little, cavalluccia.” Her Flames uncurl, filling the space and he raises an eyebrow when he realise there’s almost no ‘Sky’ in her Flames at all; it would make her feel far less threatening to Tsunayoshi. “And no, they’re going home next time the bazooka fires; it’s going to take a while, though.” His youngest tilts her head again. “The likelihood of Reborn having successfully stolen more than one bazooka round at this point in their development _and_ waiting to use it after ‘losing’ two such interesting new toys is very slim. My guess is they’ll be here for at least a day or two; your Papa is running the calculations.”

“Is aneki?” Takeshi tugs on his daughter’s jodphurs and she crouches and scoops both the tinnies up, making Tsunayoshi squeak softly and then settle into her arms and Flames. “Is aneki. Feel like Kyō-tama. Feel _safe_.” His daughter gives him a smug smile, and he shakes his head, amused. 

“You can’t keep them, Chiara. Nor are you ready to make your own, yet.”

“I know, chichi-ue. But I think Papa wants another one …” He ruffles her hair, and she whines. “… not the hair, chichi-ue!”

* * *

“Tsuna’s extracting himself from today’s meetings and will be with us as soon as possible.” He jumps up into his husband’s lap; Dino oofs gently, and then settles him into a comfy position. (They’ve got split physical states down to a fine art; whoever is chibi gets cuddled ruthlessly.) "Lambo checked with Shoichi and the Bovino records they confiscated. Given the split point - which had to be _relatively_ short time before the first time my younger self was hit with the bazooka, the accounts I checked suggest that at that point in time each round was taking close to a month to manufacture, and they could only make two at a time using a staggered method. The first hit was accidental; the second was clearly the use of something acquired surreptitiously as a last resort; I suspect it was intended to be a gift for Verde.”

“Best guess?”

“We’ve got them for at least ten days. They’re going to have to get back to Sicily from Namimori whilst dealing with Eiko’s injuries and everyone’s anxieties about the pair currently in the nursery. Reborn will then have to acquire another round, and fire it at my younger self without Tsuyoshi decapitating him; that alone could take several days.”

“… or he’ll order your younger self to retrieve a round and use my younger self - who will be going quietly insane without the little animal as an anchor - as motivation.” His husband makes a small pathetic sound that makes him chuckle and pat his cheek. “If you fail to return his fluffy territory on the first attempt, try not to bruise his ego _too_ much, koibito.”

“We’ll plan for them to stay within arms’ length from day seven just in case. There really are upper limits on how quickly they can get organised.”

“Hn.” His husband looks at him with a slightly worried expression, and he lets his lips curve. “I think letting everyone meet ‘Donna’ Cavallone might be quite amusing, koibito.”

“… but you’re chibi.”

“Skull mistimed his first show of his current tour, and begged very prettily when he discovered Kikyo was unavailable any earlier. But, given that Tsunayoshi finds the old mens’ reactions to Donna Cavaalone amusing, either he will volunteer to wear the Cloud pacifier for a few weeks himself, or he will chase one of the others out of hiding.” His husband’s Flames flare, in a dizzying fashion, and he leans back into Dino and allows them to pour over and through him, carrying a lively thread of joy at his decision to indulge him and _that_ makes him smile.

* * *

“Reborn is a _menace_.”

“I’m not disagreeing, otouto. Do you think you can lift the Seal, or is it stuck?”

“If I can’t lift it, I’ll get Daisy to resurrect Timo and I’ll let Xanxus treat him as a chew toy until he resolves the shit he died without resolving, and either fixes it and/or Mukuro’s sucked Sealing 101 out of his brain.” He snorts and ruffles his younger Sky’s hair, making Tsuna sigh and melt into his husband’s side. “I’m guessing I can’t have a night off, either?”

“Hn. I think we can make an exception, small animal. I was already planning to nest with the little animals tonight to ensure they stay calm, and you don’t find Donna Cavallone as appealing as I do.” His husband tugs Tsunayoshi into his lap, and he purrs, filling the room with his Flames, pleased by the pretty picture they present.

“I thought you’d decided you were done, Dino-nii.”

“I changed my mind. I’m allowed to, and Kyōya certainly isn’t objecting, are you, Kyōya?”

“Hn.” Tsunayoshi giggles, clearly remembering one of their discussions about how much he enjoyed it when Dino indulged in being Donna Cavallone and his own disgruntlment when Chiara’s birth had ‘retired’ that persona. “Have either of you warned the sword-carnivores about the sword-kitten?”


End file.
